The inventive concepts relate to logic circuits, and more particularly, to logic circuits including magnetic tunnel junction devices.
According to the tremendous development of the electronics industry and users' demand, electronic devices have become smaller, can perform multiple functions, and have higher capacity. Accordingly, high-capacity data processing in a small area may be desired.
Recently, a new exposure technology or a high-cost process technology is used in pattern refining of a highly integrated device, and thus, much research has been done on a new integration density technology. For example, magnetic tunnel junction devices may satisfy high integration requirements, and thus, active research has been done on such devices.